tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
A Taste of Ellie's World
The pilot episode of the show. When Ellie can't find her piccolo for the big marching band invitational, Sarah and Cassidy help her find it. Episode Summary It's a beautiful weekend, and a perfect weekend to be going to a marching band competition. Ellie can't wait because she absolutely loves band. She goes into the instrument garage and picks up her piccolo, or so she thinks. She accidentally grabs Jasmine's. Ellie can't seem to find her piccolo. She screams, and one of the drum majors, Nolan, wonders what's going on. Ellie says she can't find her piccolo. Nolan looks all over the garage and doesn't seem to find it. Cassidy and Sarah come to comfort Ellie. Sarah tells Ellie that her and Cassidy will help her find her piccolo. Ellie mentions that this isn't the worst band experience she's had, recalling the time she accidentally flooded a football game. Ellie, Cassidy, and Sarah trace their steps back into the high school. They look all over the high school. Ellie wonders how they were even able to get in. Cassidy points out the volleyball tournament occurring in the gym. They look in every nook and cranny in the high school, even in the tournament. No sign. That's when they go all the way back to Ellie's house. Ellie isn't sure if this is going to work. The girls enter Ellie's house. Her sisters, Natalie and Lindsey, are watching TV. They wonder what Ellie is doing back home. Sarah says they're looking for her piccolo. Lindsey says she saw some wizard guy take it. The girls are all confused. They investigate the situation. To their surprise, they find themselves at a strange cave. And sure enough, a wizard is inside. The wizard's name is Albert, and he thinks Kaitlin is coming to defeat him again. But he notices they're new girls. Ellie demands to know where her piccolo is. Albert has it in his hands because he wants to learn a siren song that'll lure Kaitlin over to him so he can defeat her. Ellie doesn't think so. Albert summons an army of cyclops giants. Ellie is scared, but she's willing to try and take them down. To Cassidy and Sarah's surprises, Ellie is super good at fighting. Ellie defeats Albert and takes back her piccolo. The girls head back to the school, where they are about to take off to the band event. Ellie thanks Cassidy and Sarah for coming along with her and helping her find her instrument. That's when Sarah realizes she left her guard flag somewhere. Ellie and Cassidy get off the bus and help Sarah find her flag. Production Information * The pilot episode of the show * CGI is used on the cyclops giants and Albert's magic * A stunt double is used in portion's of Ellie's fight Trivia * There are two references to ''The Kaitlin Chronicles'': ** Ellie recalls the events of "When It Isn't Raining" ** The girls spot Albert's lair from "When the Going Gets Rough" * A portion of the treehouse score from VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry ''is heard when Ellie can't find her piccolo * Natalie and Lindsey are seen watching ''Phineas and Ferb, specifically the episode "Don't Even Blink" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Adventures of Ellie